Schandmaske
by Durloth
Summary: AU Beth hat Jigsaw herausgefordert. Doch sie hätte wissen sollen, dass sie sich damit direkt in den Abgrund stürzt, den sie meiden wollte.
1. Level 0

Level 0: Prolog

_Verehrter Jigsaw,_

_Sie kennen mich nicht, nehme ich an. Mein Name ist Beth und ich möchte Ihnen eine Bitte stellen, weil ich der Auffassung bin, dass Sie unter den Wenigen, die meine Gedanken nachvollziehen können, der Einzige sind, der mir tatsächlich auch helfen kann. _

_Es geht um einen jungen Mann namens Thomas. Ich habe ihn vor etwa drei Monaten kennengelernt. Bezüglich der Umstände dieses Kennenlernens genügt es zu wissen, dass wir damals beide in der selben Firma als Hilfskräfte beschäftigt waren. _

_Ich schätze Thomas sehr, er ist eine der wenigen guten Seelen, denen ich bisher begegnet bin. Deshalb habe ich ihm vorgeschlagen, sich privat mit mir zu treffen. Er reagierte erschrocken, schien sich bei dem Gedanken daran, mit meiner Person allein zu sein, geradewegs zu fürchten. Er hat mich entsprechend ruppig abgewiesen. Falls Sie jetzt denken, ich giere nach Rache: mitnichten. Ich habe eingesehen, dass meine Maskenspielereien, Geheimniskrämerei und meine kleinen Lügengespinste nicht das sind, was es anderen Menschen leicht machen würde, auf mich positiv zu reagieren. Allzu schnell gerate ich in den Verdacht, etwas Böses zu wollen und Menschen zu quälen. Mein Bitte an Sie bezieht sich also auf eine Änderung meines Lebens. Helfen Sie mir, meine Maske zu brechen und mich zu zeigen wie ich bin. _

_Hochachtungsvoll, Beth._

Leise raschelnd sank der Brief zu Boden. Jigsaw lächelte. Dieses Mädchen hatte Mut und den Willen, sich zu ändern. Hervorragend. Vielleicht würde sie es schaffen. Vielleicht. Wenn sie denn begriff, dass es an ihrer Person mehr zu ändern gab, als nur ihr mysteriöses Auftreten...

Von nun an stand sie unter Beobachtung.


	2. Level 1

Level 1: Beths Erwachen

Verschwommener, milchiger Nebel tanzte vor Beths Augen, als sie erwachte. Ihre Umgebung war ihr fremd, alles war von einem schwachen, grünlichen Licht nur spärlich erhellt. Schmerzen pochten in ihrem Kiefer. Sie spürte, dass sie auf nacktem, kalten Betonboden lag. Über ihr nahm sie die vagen Umrisse von Dachgebälk war. Von den alten Holzbalken hingen schwere Stahlketten herunter, an einigen waren Dinge befestigt, die sie so genau gar nicht betrachten wollte. Am Rande ihres Blickfeldes befanden sich allem Anschein nach vor Gerümpel überquellende Lagerregale. Sie stemmte sich hoch. Ein schwacher Kupfergeschmack in ihrem Mund machte sie auf die Quelle ihrer Schmerzen aufmerksam. Man hatte ihr eine Art Schandmaske aufgesetzt, an der zusätzlich ein Mundstück befestigt worden war. Ihre Zunge war darin eingeklemmt. Vorsichtig betastete sie das rostige Metall. Gerade als sie im Begriff war, sich darüber klarzuwerden, was genau diese höllische Apparatur eigentlich bewirken sollte, lenkte das Flimmern eines Monitors links von ihr ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Das Bild klärte sich, Jigsaws Puppe erschien. Sie hatte das Bild dieser Puppe bereits gesehen. Die Presse war irgendwie an eines der Videos gekommen, die Jigsaw seinen Opfern vorspielte, bevor seine grausamen Spiele begannen.

Die Puppe begann zu sprechen.

„Hallo Beth. Sie möchten also ein Spiel spielen? Dann schreien sie nicht. Die Maske, die Sie tragen, ist mit Messern ausgestattet. Sobald Sie also versuchen, Ihren Mund zu öffnen, werden die Klingen Ihre Zunge abschneiden – seit jeher die Strafe für Lügner. Wenn Sie nicht an Ihrem eigenen Blut ersticken wollen, spielen Sie mit.

Ihre Aufgabe ist einfach: Stellen Sie Ihrem Thomas eine Falle und spielen Sie Ihrerseits ein Spiel mit ihm. Sie haben eine Woche Zeit, um ihn von Ihren Qualitäten zu überzeugen und sein Leben zu retten. Alles, was Sie benötigen, finden Sie hier. Nach Ablauf der Zeit wird sich der Ausgang ihres Gefängnisses verschließen und Sie lebend begraben.

Zum Schluss noch ein Hinweis: Der Menschliche Organismus kann ca. zwei Wochen ohne Nahrung, aber nur drei Tage ohne Wasser überleben. Entscheiden Sie sich."

Der Monitor flimmerte erneut und zeigte jetzt das Bild eines weiteren Raumes. Dieser war nur durch eine helle Lichtquelle an der Decke erleuchtet, die zwar die Mitte des Raumes ausreichend beleuchtete, doch den Rest des Zimmer in trübes, tintiges Dämmerlicht tauchte, in dem fast gar nichts zu erkennen war. Im erleuchteten Teil war ein Käfig aufgestellt, darin befand sich eine Person, deren genauen Zustand Beth nicht erkennen konnte. Neben dem Monitor leuchteten plötzlich zwei Digitalanzeigen auf, die beide die Zahl 604800 zeigten. Beth kroch näher. Ein leichtes Ziepen an der Rückseite ihres Kopfes lies sie innehalten. Sie ertastete eine Art Kabel. Als sie vorsichtig daran zog, löste sich ein Stecker aus einer ins Metall der Maske eingelassenen Buchse. Der Countdown begann zu laufen. Flackernd schaltete sich die Beleuchtung ihres Gefängnisses ein. Kaltes Neonlicht offenbarte eine bis zur Decke mit Schrott vollgestopfte Lagerhalle. Ein schmaler Pfad führte durch die Müllberge hindurch auf eine niedrige Stahltür zu. Sie war mit mehreren Schlössern gesichert. Über ihr befand sich die selbe Digitalanzeige wie auf dem Tisch, auf dem der Monitor stand. Die Zahlen veränderten sich im Sekundentakt. Fieberhaft begann Beth zu rechnen. 604800 Sekunden... verdammt. Eine Woche, genau eine Woche! Panik begann in ihr aufzusteigen. Dieser gottverdammte Irre. Hätte sie ihm nur nie geschrieben. Der Tisch vor ihr war übersäht mit Papier, Schrauben, Drähten, alten Stiften und Werkzeugen, von denen einige mit Blut besudelt waren. Die Seiten auf dem Tisch waren zum Teil beschrieben, auf anderen fanden sich Zeichnungen irgendwelcher bösartig aussehender Gerätschaften. Auch ein Stapel, neuen, weißen Papiers lag bereit, auf ihm ein Filzmarker (wasserfest), ein Bleistift, Spitzer und Radiergummi sowie eine Schere.

Beths Blick glitt hektisch über die erdrückende Masse an Details in ihrer Umgebung. „Eine Falle. Ich muss ihm eine Falle stellen. Eine Falle, eine Falle, eine Falle...", ihre Gedanken rasten. Panisch begann ihre Suche nach etwas Brauchbaren...


	3. Level 2

Level 2: Thomas' Erwachen

Heiseres Atmen war das Erste, was er bewusst wahrnahm. Danach der Gestank. Menschliche Exkremente, verfaulte Nahrungsmittel, Modergeruch. Ein Alptraum. Das musste ein Alptraum sein. Er öffnete die Augen. Nackter, dreckiger Sichtbeton nahm sein ganzen Sichtfeld ein. Irgendwo hinter ihm befand sich eine Lichtquelle. Er wälzte sich herum und wünschte sich im selben Augenblick, er hätte es nicht getan.

Der niedrige Raum, in dem er sich befand, wurde von dem Käfig in seiner Mitte vollkommen beherrscht. Zwischen den Gitterstäben des Stahlkonstrukts und den Wänden war gerade soviel Platz, um bequem hindurch zu gehen. Das Licht fiel durch ein Oberlicht in der Decke ein und setzte den Innenraum des Käfigs dramatisch in Szene. Eine Person war darin angekettet, an den Armen mehr oder weniger aufgehängt. Ihre Füße berührten den Boden kaum. Dem Körperbau zufolge handelte es sich um einen Mann. Er trug ein mittelalterliches Büßergewand aus grobem Leinen. Die Tür des Käfigs stand offen, davor waren diverse Teller mit Speisen platziert. Neben dem Kopf der Person hing an einem Bindfaden ein Tonbandgerät, das Kasettenfach stand offen.

Thomas stand auf und ging um den Käfig herum. Er musterte den anderen aufmerksam, konnte aber beim besten Willen nicht erkennen, um wen es sich handelte. Vorsichtig über die übelriechenden Reste der Speisen hinwegsteigend näherte er sich dem Gefesselten. Erschrocken prallte er zurück, als er einen Blick auf das im Schatten verborgene Gesicht erhaschte. Das war sein Vorgesetzter, Michael Kirchner. Ein mieses Arschloch. Ein Menschenschinder ohne gleichen. Ein Stock im Arsch und die Ohren überall. Letzten Monat hatte er ihm wegen eines Anlagenausfalls zwei Wochenlöhne gestrichen. Die Geschäftsleitung war diesbezüglich taub und blind. Er bemerkte, dass der Mann im Begriff war, aufzuwachen. Hastig schnappte er sich das Tonbandgerät und verließ den Käfig wieder. Er hatte nicht die geringste Lust auf Konversation mit diesem Kerl, zumal dieser ihn wahrscheinlich sofort für schuldig an dieser Misere befinden würde.

Im Halbdunkel entlang der Wände, ausserhalb des Blickfeldes seines Vorgesetzten ließ er sich nieder.

Wo zum Henker war er hier? Es gab nur eine einzige Tür, die den Eindruck erweckte, aus massivem Stahl zu sein. Mit Sicherheit hatte der Käfig nicht immer hier gestanden, er war zu neu und zu sauber für dieses Dreckloch. Verrückt. Er kniff sich in den Arm, um zu überprüfen, ob er denn nicht doch schlief. Der Schmerz traf ihn mit überraschender Heftigkeit. Langsam kroch ihm die Angst in alle Glieder. Er durchsuchte seine Kleidung, nach seinen Habseligkeiten. Alles fort. Bis auf...

Ungelenkt fingerte er eine Kassette aus seiner linken Hosentasche. Passend. Tonbandgerät und Kassette. Alles klar. Zufällig war er also nicht hierher geraten. Mit ziemlicher Sicherheit war er entführt worden. Von wem, lag auf der Hand, wenn man sich die Umstände betrachtete: Jigsaw. Er hatte bereits in der Zeitung darüber gelesen. Ein perverser Irrer, der glaubte, Gott spielen zu müssen und seinen Opfern pseudomoralische Lektionen erteilen zu können, um deren Leben zu verbessern. Er lachte freudlos und schob die Kassette in das Abspielgerät. Das Klicken der Abspieltaste hörte sich für ihn an, als würde der letzte Nagel seines Sarges eingeschlagen...


	4. Level 3

Level 3: Beths Falle

Die letzten 25200 Sekunden hatte Beth damit verbracht, die Lagerhalle abzusuchen. Inzwischen war ihr klar geworden, dass ihre Rolle in diesem Spiel die der Spielfigur war. Auch wenn sie anfänglich noch geglaubt hatte, in der Position zu sein, Regeln aufstellen zu können, hatte sie sich nun eingestehen müssen, dass ihre einzige Aufgabe die war, Jigsaw zu decken. Sich für ihn zu opfern.

Auf ihrer Suche hatte sie Pläne gefunden, kurze Notizen, Videotapes und Modelle, die eindeutig darauf hinwiesen, dass die Falle, die sie Thomas zu stellen hatte, bereits existierte und dass sie nichts weiter zu tun hatte, als ihm die Spielregeln zu erklären und zu hoffen, dass er lange genug überlebte. Er war zusammen mit einem seiner Vorgesetzten in einem Verließ eingesperrt. Der Schlüssel zum Ausgang befand sich im Magen seines Mitgefangenen. Dieser war in einem Käfig angekettet und bewegungsunfähig gemacht worden. Die Essensrationen waren so knapp, dass sie kaum ausreichend waren, um eine Person für die Dauer von 7 Tagen am Leben zu erhalten, geschweige denn zwei. Wenn Thomas als das Verließ verlassen wollte, musste er völlig auf Nahrung verzichten und hoffen, dass sein Vorgesetzter den Schlüssel vor Ablauf der Frist von einer Woche wieder ausschied oder diesem mit bloßen Händen den Bauch aufreissen. Früher oder später würde der junge Mann jedoch einsehen müssen, dass letzteres seine einzige Option darstellte: Das Essen bestand fast ausschließlich aus geräuchertem Trockenfleisch, Brot, getrocknetem Obst und Salzgebäck. Im Grunde genommen blieben ihm nur drei Tage Zeit, um an den Schlüssel zu kommen, dann würde er verdursten.

Jigsaw hatte ihr allerdings auch Freiraum gelassen, vor allem, was die Details anging. Er hatte ihr zum Beispiel die Wahl gelassen, ob Thomas denn nun verhungern oder verdursten sollte, sie hatte sich um ihrer selbst willen für Letzteres entschieden. Sie war es auch, die das Essen in die Zelle bringen sollte. Ein Lageplan des Gebäudes zeigte ihr, dass sich das Verließ unter einem direkt angrenzenden Abstellraum befand und nur durch eine Öffnung in der Decke erreichbar war. Die einzige Tür war verbarrikadiert.

Um überhaupt zu dem Abstellraum zu gelangen, musste sie sich durch eine weitere, dunkle Kammer voller Unrat und ekelerregenden Gerüchen kämpfen und eine vernagelte Tür aufbrechen. Ironischerweise hatte sie laut Anweisung zuvor den Müll in diesem Raum nach einer Brechstange zu durchwühlen, um letztendlich festzustellen, dass Jigsaw das Werkzeug mit Stacheldraht umwickelt auf dem Türsturz befestigt hatte.

Ihre Hände waren zerschnitten, geprellt und steif vor Schmerzen, als sie es endlich geschafft hatte, die verdammte Tür aufzustemmen. Der Raum vor ihr war erfüllt von einem bestialischen Gestank, der wohl aus dem Loch im Boden heraufstieg. An der Decke war die gleiche Leuchtstoffröhrenbatterie befestigt, wie man sie aus Zahnarztpraxen kannte. Sie beleuchtete den darunterliegenden Raum indirekt. Auf dem staubigen Fußboden vor ihr lag ein jungfräulich weißes Kuvert, ihr Name stand mit schwarzem Marker in Versalbuchstaben darauf. Dieser Umschlag erschien pervers in dieser kranken, ruinösen Umgebung. Sein leuchtendes Weiß kontrastierte auf eine abartige Weise mit dem Schmimmelgrau und Schattenschwarz des verfallenen Zimmers. Es war einmal ein Spielzimmer gewesen. Wohl für die Kinder der Angestellten. Das Spielzeug erweckte in ihr den Eindruck, als wäre es abgeschlachtet worden. Nichts davon war willentlich beschädigt worden und dennoch sah es aus, als hätte man diesen Dingen Gewalt angetan, in dem man sie an Ort und Stelle vergessen und dem Verfall überlassen hatte. Ein Massengrab. Schaudernd ergriff Beth den Brief und verließ den Raum, ohne einen einzigen Blick in das Verließ zu werfen. Den Eingang zur Abstellkammer schloss sie sorgfältig hinter sich.

Ihre Hände zitterten entsetzlich, als sie den Brief öffnete. Ein Tonband fiel heraus und ein Foto, das Thomas zeigte, sanft lächelnd an einen Baum gelehnt. Die tiefstehende Sonne zeichnete sein Gesicht in Rotgold und Blau. Beth brach in Tränen aus.


	5. Level 4

Level 4: Spielbeginn

„Hallo Thomas", schnarrte eine tiefe, verzerrte Stimme. „Möchten Sie ein Spiel spielen? Jemand hat Sie herausgefordert. Ich werde den Namen dieser Person nicht verraten, denn ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie allzu bald selbst herausfinden werden, um wen es sich handelt. Nur so viel: Diese Person ist der Meinung, dass Sie ihrem apostolischen Namensvetter bezüglich eines Menschen in ihrem Bekanntenkreis etwas zu viel Ehre machen. Sie würde dem ungläubigen Thomas gerne eine unbequeme Wahrheit offenbaren.

Sie werden sowohl von mir wie auch von dieser Person Instruktionen erhalten. Befolgen Sie, was Sie für richtig halten. Den Spielbeginn wird Ihr Gegenspieler festlegen. Sie werden es rechtzeitig erfahren. Sie haben eine Woche Zeit um Ihr Leben zu retten, dann wird sich die Tür zu diesem Raum für immer verschließen.

Ein Tipp: Jede Seele hat zwei Seiten, und die Schwärzere von beiden wird gerne amputiert. Finden Sie Ihre verlorene Hälfte, bevor es zu spät ist. Glauben Sie niemandem. Überleben Sie."

Thomas zitterte. Ihm war mit einem Mal eiskalt. Was zur Hölle hatte er nur getan? Soweit er wusste, ging Jigsaw immer gegen Menschen vor, denen er irgendwo begegnet war und die sein Missfallen erregt hatten. Er spielte doch nicht Samariter und half irgendwem, jemand anderen umzubringen. Wer zum Teufel also...

Das Aufflammen einer Leuchttafel auf der anderen Seite des Raumes, direkt über der verschlossenen Tür, lenkte ihn ab. Die Digitalanzeige zeigte für einen kurzen Augenblick die Zahl 604800, dann begann sie im Sekundentakt herunterzuzählen. Im Kopf überschlug er die Zahl. Wie Jigsaw bereits sagte: eine Woche.

Er spulte die Kassette zurück und hörte sie sich noch einmal an.

Mehrere Stunden – wieviele genau, konnte er nicht sagen – vergingen, ehe er zum ersten Mal etwas anderes hörte als das röchelnde Atmen seines Vorgesetzten. Irgendwo in einem der Räume über ihm setzte ein beständiges Gekratze, Gepolter und Geklirre ein, das nur von jemandem verursacht werden konnte, der wütend ein vollgestopftes Zimmer durchwühlte. Vielleicht die Polizei, vielleicht hatte er Glück. Er versuchte, um Hilfe zu schreien, doch seine Stimme brach, sein Hals war rauh vom Flüssigkeitsentzug, er wurde von einem heftigen Hustenanfall zum Schweigen gebracht. Für einen Moment wurde ihm schwindlig, er musste sich setzen. Er lehnte sich gegen die feuchtkalte Wand und schloss die Augen. Binnen weniger Minuten begann sein Rücken ob der Kälte zu kribbeln. Er trug nur ein dünnes T-Shirt und eine leichte Jeans. Die Arme eng um den Leib geschlungen versuchte er Kälte, Gestank und das Brennen im Hals zu ignorieren und widmete sich seinen Überlegungen bezüglich seines Gegenspielers, wie Jigsaw diese Person so euphorisch betitelt hatte.

Wen hatte er in den letzten Monaten wohl dermaßen vor den Kopf gestoßen, dass derjenige gleich eine so grausame Rache an ihm nehmen musste? Es gab zahlreiche Menschen, die er beleidigt hatte, wenn auch nicht absichtlich oder aus irgendeiner Laune heraus. Ein ehemaliger Arbeitskollege, der beim Ausparken sein Auto beschädigt und Fahrerflucht begangen hatte. Ein neuer Lehrling, an dem er, als er einen wirklich beschissenen Tag gehabt hatte, seine Wut ausgelassen hatte. Denkbar. Die Liste setzte sich fort. Einer der Jungs aus dem Nachbarort, der dem Gerücht geglaubt hatte, Thomas wäre mit dessen Freundin ins Bett gegangen. Der greise Orientale, über den er gelacht hatte, als dieser es nicht geschafft hatte, trotz Humpelgallopp seinen Bus noch zu erreichen. Zig Leute, mit denen er in großen Menschenmengen zusammengestoßen war und die er ohne Entschuldigung hatte stehen lassen, deren Sachen über den Boden verstreut. Schließlich schlief er ein, sank in einen leichten, wenig erholsamen Schlaf, aus dem er erst wieder erwachtet, als im Stockwerk über ihm wieder Stille einkehrte. Er nahm über dem Rand des Loches ein blasses Gesicht wahr, vor das eine rostige Schandmaske geschnallt war. Der dünne grüne Pullover, den die Person trug, war auf der Brust blutbefleckt. Sie sah nicht in das Loch hinunter, sondern starrte entsetzt auf etwas vor ihren Füßen. Ihr schwarzgefärbtes Haar bauschte sich in wirren Verschlingungen unter den Stahlbändern, die die grausige Maske auf ihrem Gesicht hielten. Die vor Angst hervorquellenden Augen waren mit verwischtem schwarzen Kajal umrahmt. Unstet huschte der Blick der jungen Frau über das Zimmer oberhalb von Thomas Verließ, dann ergriff sie das Ding vor ihr und verließ panikartig den Raum.

Bevor Thomas reagieren konnte, zeigte ihm das Geräusch einer heftig ins Schloss geworfenen Tür, dass er wieder allein war. Nun ja, fast allein...


	6. Level 5

Level 5: Gefangene

Beths Knie zitterten entsetzlich, als sie sich wieder zu dem Loch im Boden begab. Ihr war inzwischen einiges klar geworden, was ihre emotionale Haltung gegenüber Thomas betraf. Sie war ganz schön naiv gewesen, zu denken, eine solche Situation konnte einen Menschen wie sie wirklich ändern. Es war genau wie früher: Ihr zitterten die Knie bei dem Gedanken, ihn anzusprechen. Hah! Sprechen! Guter Witz. Sie musste ja nichts weiter tun, als die Mahlzeit und ihre kleine Hiobsbotschaft an ihn in das Loch hinabzuwerfen. Sie hatte ihn jetzt lange genug auf dem Monitor beobachtet, um sicher zu sein, dass er schlief. Und trotzdem fürchtete sie sich davor, in den schwarzen Schlund hinabzuschauen und ihm direkt in die Augen sehen zu müssen. Sich selbst einzugestehen, dass sie einen Unschuldigen in die Hölle gestoßen hatte, um sich selbst zu retten. So leise sie nur konnte, kniete sie sich am Rand des Loches hin und spähte vorsichtig über den Rand.

Direkt unter ihr war Kirchner angekettet. Thomas zusammengekauerte Gestalt entdeckte sie rechts vom Käfig an der dunkelsten Stelle des Raums. Er hatte seine Arme um den Leib geschlungen, lag in Fötalposition zusammengerollt auf der Seite. Sein Kopf lag auf einem seiner Schuhe, mit dem anderen versuchte er, seine Zehen warmzuhalten.

Inzwischen waren knapp vierzehn Stunden vergangen, seit das Spiel begonnen hatte. Wie lange der junge Mann dort unten allerdings schon gefangen gehalten wurde, konnte sie unmöglich sagen. Seine Augen lagen tiefer in ihren Höhlen als sonst, seine Wangen waren etwas eingefallen. Das Geräusch seines Atems war heiser. Er schien schlecht zu schlafen, seine Hände waren im Stoff seines Shirts verkrallt, seine Augenbrauen gerunzelt. Ein leises Stöhnen entglitt seinen Lippen.

Beth wurde mit einem Mal eiskalt. Am liebsten hätte sie geschrieen, ihn um Vergebung angefleht, doch sie konnte nicht. Sie durfte nicht. Mit Tränen in den Augen warf sie das Päckchen hinunter und hastete zurück in die Lagerhalle, wo sie die folgende halbe Stunde damit verbrachte, alles kurz und klein zu schlagen, was sie erreichen konnte. Erschöpft und verzweifelt ließ sie sich wieder auf den mottenzerfressenen Drehstuhl vor den Monitoren fallen.

Der Aufprall des Essenspaketes riss Thomas aus einem Alptraum. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen lag er da, für einen Augenblick völlig orientierungslos. Als er aber außer dem kranken Röcheln des anderen nichts weiter vernahm, wagte er, sich umzudrehen.

Vor ihm lag ein Bündel auf dem Boden, geschnürt aus einem alten Geschirrtuch. Hastig fummelte er an dem Knoten, das Päckchen verströmte den Geruch von Essen. Räucherfleisch, Brot. Er riss die Tuchenden förmlich auseinander, beim Anblick des Inhalts hätte er fast zu weinen begonnen. Der Geruch ließ sich am Besten als elysisch beschreiben. Zwei Scheiben Brot, ein Stück Hartkäse, etwas Bauchspeck vom Schwein. Und dazwischen ein Stück Papier, sorgfältig zu einem kleinen Kuvert gefaltet, aber über und über voller Blutflecken. Er kämpfte seinen Hunger für einen Moment nieder und öffnete die Nachricht.

Eine zittrige Frauenhandschrift offenbarte ihm seine Aufgabe:

Hallo Thomas,

um zu wissen, wer ich bin, genügt folgendes: Sie kennen mich bereits. Ich habe eine Aufgabe für Sie, ein Spiel. Die Regeln sind einfach. Wenn Sie gewinnen, sind Sie frei. Versagen Sie, erwartet Sie der Tod. Um zu gewinnen, müssen Sie binnen der Frist von einer Woche den Schlüssel gefunden haben, der Ihnen die Tür Ihres Gefängnisses öffnet. Schaffen Sie das nicht, verschließt sich die Tür für immer. Beachten Sie, dass die Essensrationen, die ich Ihnen zukommen lassen werde, nur für eine Person ausreichend sind. Sie müssen sich also entscheiden, wer von Ihnen beiden den Hungertod stirbt. Das Leben Ihres Vorgesetzten liegt in Ihrer Hand.

Einen Hinweis auf den Fundort des Schlüssels habe ich auf dem Rücken Ihres Mitgefangenen hinterlassen.

Der Brief war ebenfalls von rotbraunen Flecken verunziert. Einen Namen nannte sein Verfasser nicht. Die Unterschrift bestand aus einem simplen, mit wackligem Strich gezeichneten „B".

Thomas wagte es noch nicht, das Essen anzurühren. Vorsichtig schlich er sich wieder in den Käfig. Kirchner schlief oder war bewusstlos. Im Moment war das Thomas egal. Er umrundete seinen Mitgefangenen in der Hoffnung, die Kutte nicht heben zu müssen, doch nicht einmal das blieb ihm erspart. Behutsam, um den ihm so verhassten Menschen nicht zu wecken zog er den stark nach Schweiß und Exkrementen stinkenden Kittel aus Sackleinen nach oben, bis der Rücken des anderen sichtbar wurde. In das Fleisch des Mannes war mit einer Klinge die Nachricht eingeschnitten worden. Nur mit Mühe konnte Thomas entziffern, was dort stand.

„In meiner Gier habe ich dem Teufel aus der Hand gefressen. Ich büße die Sünde, die meinen Tod bedeutet."

Angewidert ließ Thomas das Gewand wieder los und stolperte, die Hand vor den Mund gepresst, zurück zu seinem Lager. Das Essen schob er von sich, er würde jetzt ohnehin keinen Bissen hinunterbringen. Er zitterte vor Zorn. Das war einfach krank. Was für ein Perverser machte denn sowas? Jemanden wie eine Haftnotiz zu benutzen war wirklich ekelhaft. Es war zwar eigentlich die verdiente Strafe für dieses Arschloch, aber dennoch bekam Thomas Bauchkrämpfe bei dem Gedanken, dass dies nur geschehen war, um ihm zu einem Vorteil zu verhelfen. Jemand inszenierte die Grausamkeiten, die er sich vorgestellt hatte, um seine Wut auf diesen Mensch gewordenen Dämon zu lindern. Jemand übte seine Rache.

Indessen wurde in einer Polizeizentrale in der Nähe Thomas K, 24 Jahre, 1,75m, braune Haare, braune Augen, von seinen Eltern vermisst gemeldet. Die zuständige Beamtin begegnete dem älteren Ehepaar, beide bleich vor Sorge, mit gelangweilter Professionalität. Seit die Jigsaw-Morde bekannt geworden waren, trudelten jeden Tag immer neue Vermisstmeldungen ein, die am nächsten Tag widerrufen wurden, weil die betreffende Person wieder aufgetaucht war. Der Junge würde schon wiederkommen.


	7. Level 6

Level 6: Das Gefühl der Leere

„Sie kennen mich bereits." Thomas war am Verzweifeln. Es wollte sich ihm einfach nicht erschließen, wer ihn in seiner Gewalt hatte. Seit Stunden rasten seine Gedanken im Kreis. Alle, aber wirklich alle Leute in seiner Umgebung, sowohl privat als auch beruflich, hatte er schon mehrmals im Geiste überprüft, doch niemand war wirklich verdächtig. Und wer war diese Frau, die er vor einiger Zeit im Raum über ihm gesehen hatte? Ihr Gesicht war ihm bekannt vorgekommen, aber... nein, an diese Möglichkeit hatte er auch schon gedacht. Völlig abwegig. Oder...?

Einem plötzlichen Instinkt folgend überflog er noch einmal die Instruktionen, die er von seinem Peiniger erhalten hatte. Die Schrift, diese Schrift war es. Er kannte sie. Er kannte sie, wenn auch nicht so zittrig. Vielleicht waren ihre Hände verletzt, aber das war eindeutig die Schrift der Kleinen, die in den letzten Sommerferien als Ferienarbeiterin in der Fabrik gewesen war. Sie war mit ihm zusammen an der gleichen Anlage eingeteilt gewesen. Von Anfang an war sie ihm unheimlich, er bemühte sich, nur das Nötigste mit ihr zu reden. Sie arbeitete einigermaßen ordentlich und behandelte ihn freundlich, wenn auch sehr distanziert, geradeso, als hege sie keinerlei Interesse an ihm, als wäre er Bestandteil der Fertigungsanlage. Sie war generell sehr still. Er sah sie zwar im Pausenraum immer mit anderen Mädchen ihres Alters zusammen, doch ergriff sie selten das Wort und mischte sich in das Gespräch ihrer Kommilitoninnen ein. Sie hatte etwas Dunkles, Trauriges an sich, das ihr wie ein Schatten überall hin folgte. Irgendwie wirkte sie immer ein wenig abwesend.

Mit der Zeit entwickelte er eine regelrechte Abneigung gegen ihre stoische Ruhe, ihre schlafwandlerische Anmut und ihr Lächeln, dem die Fröhlichkeit eines nebligen Moores innewohnte. Erst an ihrem letzten Arbeitstag – bevor sich ihre Wege sich für immer trennen sollten, bat sie ihn mit schüchtern gesenktem Blick um ein Treffen. Verwirrt, von ihrem plötzlichen Interesse an seiner Person eingeschüchtert, gab er ihr in schroffem Tonfall einen Korb. Sie hatte sich ein Lächeln abgerungen und ihm weiterhin viel Erfolg gewünscht. Zum ersten Mal hatte er gesehen, wie ihre kühle Fassade einen Riss bekam. Dann war sie gegangen und er war froh gewesen, sie nie wiederzusehen. Einige Tage lang war er zwar noch innerlich stark aufgewühlt gewesen, hatte mit dem Gedanken gespielt, sich in der Personalabteilung ihre Telefonnummer zu besorgen und sich zu entschuldigen, doch er hatte nie den Mut dazu gefunden.

Sie war es also. Sie rächte sich also an ihm.

Angewidert schleuderte er ihr Schreiben von sich. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass sie zu solchen Grausamkeiten fähig war. Er fragte sich ernsthaft, ob diese ganze Jigsaw-Geschichte nicht vielleicht doch erstunken und erlogen war, um ihn einzuschüchtern. Das war krank. Einfach nur widerwärtig. Wenn sie dazu fähig war, jemandem eine Nachricht in die Haut zu schneiden und ihn als Tresor für ein wertvolles Schlüsselchen zu missbrauchen, warum sollte sie dann nicht auch dazu in der Lage sein, ihn alias das Objekt ihrer Begierde in ein stinkendes, kaltes Verließ zu werfen um ihm beim Verhungern zuzusehen?

Zynisch fragte ihn eine kalte Stimme aus seinem Hinterkopf, was denn wohl passiert wäre, hätte er ihr damals keine Absage erteilt. Womöglich hätte sie ihn dann schon längst in seine Einzelteile zerlegt und gefressen. Niemals hätte er gedacht, dass sie so ein Monster wäre.

Aber warum dann diese grausige Maske? Niemand legte sich so ein Ding freiwillig an. Sie hatte vorhin auch nicht so ausgesehen, als trüge sie es gerne. Und irgendetwas hatte ihr Angst gemacht. Irgendwas da oben.

Nachsehen konnte er schlecht, der Käfig versperrte das Loch vollständig. Vielleicht konnte er sie anlocken, wenn er sich schlafend stellte und sie verstohlen beobachten. Einen Versuch wäre es wert. Wenn er das hier überleben wollte, musste er wissen, ob sie von sich aus so handelte oder ob sie tatsächlich gemeinsame Sache mit Jigsaw machte. Denn Jigsaws Fallen konnte man überleben.

Thomas stand auf, um den letzten Rest der Mahlzeit an seinen Vorgesetzten zu verfüttern, der ihm vor Gier fast die Hand abbiss. Der Kerl stand unter dem Einfluss irgendeiner Droge, die ihn in permanente Angstzustände versetzte. Ab und zu begann er, wie verrückt an seinen Fesseln zu zerren und irgendetwas Unverständliches zu schreien. Die Schreie drangen dem jungen Mann bis aufs Mark. Er hielt sich jedes Mal die Ohren zu. Er hoffte, der verdammte Alte würde den Schlüssel endlich hinscheissen, doch irgendwo in seinem Unterbewusstsein war Thomas klar, dass er selbst vorher verdursten oder an einem Kreislaufkollaps sterben würde.

Er legte sich wieder in die dunkelste Ecke des Raumes. Den Schmerz in seinen Gliedern und den brennenden Durst versuchte er zu ignorieren und konzentrierte sich voll und ganz darauf, nicht einzuschlafen. Er zählte die Sekunden mithilfe des Countdowns über der Tür. Nach 1845 von ihnen kam sie.


	8. Level 7

Level 7: Das Pflücken des Apfels

Beth setzte sich an den Rand des Lochs, wie sie es heute schon einmal getan hatte. Diesmal war sie ruhig. Sie wollte ihn nur beobachten. Sonst nichts. Sie musste keine Angst haben. Seit einer halben Stunde schlief er tief und fest.

Minutenlang tat sie nichts anderes, als ihn zu studieren. Sie nahm jedes Detail seiner Erscheinung in sich auf. Trotz der inzwischen deutlichen Zeichen des Wassermangels war er schön. Fast wie damals in der Firma. Sie hatte ihn immer für einen Engel oder zumindest einen Heiligen gehalten. Er war rein. Unschuldig. Für sie schien er dazu geboren, schön zu sein. Innerlich wie äußerlich. Sie kannte ihn nur aus der Firma. Er hatte hart gearbeitet, er war ein zuverlässiger, freundlicher Mensch. Irgendwie musste er sie, den ewigen Schatten, durch den immerwährenden Schein des Lichtes, der ihn umgab, übersehen haben, sonst hätte er bestimmt mehr mit ihr gesprochen.

Im Grunde kannte sie ihn nicht und trotzdem war sie ihm verfallen. Sie begehrte ihn, nicht körperlich, aber so, dass es sie körperlich schmerzte, ihn so sehen zu müssen. Ihre Blicke glitten in einer Mischung aus Gier und Faszination über seinen ruhenden Leib. Fraßen jede noch so kleine Bewegung, verloren sich in seinem Haar, verweilten lange über dem kleinen Stückchen Haut an seinem Rücken, das sein hochgerutschtes Shirt ihr offenbarte.

Und langsam, ganz langsam wurde ihr klar, dass sie genoss, was sie hier tat. Sie genoss es, ihn leiden zu sehen, genoss es, Macht über ihn zu haben. Und sie begriff, warum Jigsaw ihn benutzte, um ihren Wunsch zu erfüllen.

Die Erkenntnis schlug wie ein Meteor in ihr Bewusstsein ein. Stocksteif saß sie da, die Augen vor Schreck geweitet. Bilder blitzten vor ihren Augen auf und verschwanden wieder. Er war es gewesen, der ihr ihre Unzulänglichkeiten zum ersten Mal bewusst gemacht hatte. Er war ihr Spiegel, er war es, der ihre Fassade Stück für Stück herunterreissen musste, damit Beth sich ändern konnte. Er war es, der bezweifelte, mit ihr einen wirklichen Menschen vor sich zu haben. Er war Thomas, der Apostel, der Heilige, der Ungläubige, der die Wunden Jesu selbst spüren musste, bevor er sie als wirklich und Christus als auferstanden anerkannte. Er war es, der sie vom Schatten zum Menschen wandeln musste und sie musste ihn von dieser Wandlung überzeugen, wenn sie in seinen Augen jemals wieder als Mensch gelten wollte.

Fünf Tage blieben ihr noch, ihm wahrscheinlich nur noch einer. Nur noch ein Tag. Sie sprang auf und hastete zurück an ihren sogenannten Arbeitsplatz, um Jigsaws Instruktionen nocheinmal genauestens zu studieren. Irgendwo musste eine Lücke sein, die sie ausnutzen konnte. Irgendwo. Sie wusste, dass ihr Peiniger sie ständig überwachte. Kameras waren überall verteilt, kein Winkel des Raums blieb ungesehen. Die, die über dem Schreibtisch installiert war, hatte sogar einen Zoom, den sie manchmal surren hörte, wenn sie in ihrer Verzweiflung kleine Kritzeleien auf die Blätter malte, die herumlagen. Sie ging zu dem alten Regenfass mit Trinkwasser hinüber und tauchte ihren Kopf hinein. Durch die Mundwinkel trank sie, soviel sie konnte. Atemlos und triefend kehrte sie zu dem Stuhl zurück. Dem Wasser war ein Aufputschmittel beigemischt, das es ihr unmöglich machte, zu schlafen.

Unterernährung und Schlafmangel zehrten stark an ihrer Konzentration, als sie sich über ihre und Jigsaws Notizen setzte. Inzwischen konnte sie anhand der Kamerageräusche feststellen, ob Jigsaws Aufmerksamkeit im Moment ihr galt, oder nicht. Ihr war strikt verboten worden, Thomas zusätzliche Nahrung zukommen zu lassen. Die Konsequenzen hatte sie bereits zu spüren bekommen: Elektroschocks. Sie hatte sich gerade noch zwingen können, ihre Lippen zusammenzupressen, bevor sich der Schmerzensschrei ihnen entwand. Sie trug eine Fußfessel, die anscheinend ferngesteuert war. Sie wagte es nicht, die Regeln bezüglich der Nahrung zu verletzen, doch kurz bevor sie die nächste Essensration zum Käfig bringen musste, tauchte sie den ganzen Beutel in ihr Wasserfass, als sie sich sicher war, unbeobachtet zu sein. Eine ganze Weile vorher hatte sie schon eine kleine Nachricht hineingetan, die Thomas mitteilte, dass er das Wasser aus dem Tuch saugen sollte, aber möglichst unauffällig. Mit rasendem Herzen begab sie sich zurück zum Käfig.


	9. Level 8

Level 8: Niederlage

Der Ekel, der über ihn gekommen war, als er gespürt hatte, wie sie ihn musterte, ließ ihn auch Stunden später nicht los. Er fühlte sich dreckig, missbraucht. Und zornig. Seine Wut auf dieses Weibstück wurde immer maßloser. Gleichzeitig war da diese Hilflosigkeit, dieses Wissen, dass es bergab ging. Sein Zustand verschlechterte sich rapide. Er fieberte, Wut und Brechreiz kämpften abwechselnd um seine Kehle. Der Schwindel, den die geringste Bewegung auslöste, machte es ihm beinahe unmöglich, aufzustehen. Vor nicht ganz einer Stunde hatten die Durchfälle begonnen. Mittlerweile waren es nur noch entsetzliche Bauchkrämpfe. Er war komplett leergepumpt. Der Durst marterte ihn.

Langsam aber sicher reifte in ihm die Erkenntnis, dass er sterben würde, bevor Kirchner auch nur einen Tropfen von sich geben würde. Der Körper dieses Drecksackes zehrte die Nahrung wahrscheinlich komplett auf, sodass nichts mehr zum Ausscheiden übrig blieb.

Thomas lag völlig lethargisch da, schmiedete hoffnungslose Pläne, die ihm seine Fieberfantasien sogleich wieder zunichte machten. Das einzig Gute in dieser kleinen, ekelhaften Welt war die Kälte. Sie betäubte ihn langsam, nahm den Schmerz von ihm. Als er hörte, wie sie sich wieder näherte, stemmte er sich hoch, musste sich jedoch abstützen, um nicht zusammenzubrechen. Er wollte ihr all seine Wut ins Gesicht schreien, sie mit Worten zerreissen, doch es kam nichts außer flammendem Schmerz. Der Hustenanfall, der in nun packte, ließ ihn Blut spucken. Das Bündel, das neben ihm landete, war anders das die zuvor. Es war nass. Triefnass. Und es enthielt wieder eine Nachricht.

Beth bat ihn, die Flüssigkeit aus dem Tuch zu trinken, sich aber dabei dem Sichtfeld der Kamera zu entziehen. Er blickte nach oben, aber sein Blick verschwamm. Sie war nur noch ein verwischter, graugrüner Fleck am Rande seiner Welt. Die Kamera ignorierend begann er, gierig an dem nassen Gewebe zu saugen. Über ihm ertönte ein dumpfer Schlag, gefolgt von erstickten Schreien.

Das Wasser tröpfelte seine Kehle hinab, brachte ihm auf dem Weg in seinen Magen den süßesten Schmerz bei, den er je gekannt hatte. Hätte er noch Wasser für Tränen im Körper gehabt, hätte er geweint. Seine Augen brannten auch ohne Tränen. Als er den letzten Tropfen aus dem Tuch herausgesaugt hatte, verlor er die Kontrolle über sich.

Wie durch eine dicke Milchglasscheibe nahm er seine Umwelt wahr. Er sah Gitterstäbe an sich vorbeihuschen, dann tauchte ein Gesicht vor ihm auf, verzerrt vor Angst. Eine glatte Kehle, dass Pulsieren von Blut in den dicken Adern auf dem Schädel des Mannes. Die Todesschreie hörte er nicht. Er biss zu.

In Beth Schädel rauschte das Blut. Ihr Leib war taub, alles prickelte. Irgendwie hatte sie es trotz der unglaublichen Schmerzen, die der Stromstoß verursacht hatte, geschafft, ihren Mund geschlossen zu halten. Trotzdem schmeckte sie Blut. Sie hatte ihre Zähne so fest zusammengebissen, dass einer ihrer Backenzähne gesplittert war.

Ihre Versuche, auf die Füße zu kommen, blieben vergeblich. Bewegungslos blieb sie liegen und weinte stumm, als sie vernahm, wie direkt unter ihr ein Leben ausgelöscht wurde.


	10. Level 9

Level 9: Nur der halbe Weg

Beth wurde Zeugin einer ungeheuerlichen Verzweiflungstat. Sie hörte den grauenhaften Geräuschen zu und ihre Phantasie zeigte ihr die Bilder. Sie weinte, doch ihr Wimmern blieb ungehört. Wieder und wieder kämpfte sie die bittere Galle wieder hinunter. Das leise Tröpfeln, das Schluchzen ihres Engels, wieder und wieder erbrach er sich. Und wieder und wieder hörte sie ihn trinken, mit gierigen Schlucken, bis er erschöpft zusammenbrach.

Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben versuchte sie zu beten. Sie flehte um Kraft, um das Heil seiner Seele, bevor auch sie in Ohnmacht fiel.

Thomas Erwachen ging nur langsam vor sich. Noch bevor er überhaupt die Augen geöffnet hatte, wusste er schon, was ihn er wartete. Blut überall und die Innereien seiner Beute. In seiner linken Hand spürte er etwas Hartes, Metallisches. Der Schlüssel. Erlösung. Endlich.

Der Blutgestank war überwältigend. Bunte Lichtpunkte tanzten hinter seinen geschlossenen Augenliedern. Er hatte keine Kraft mehr. Keine Kraft mehr für die Flucht. Er schlug die Augen auf. Über ihm das Gitter des Käfigs. Etwas weiter links glotzte der Schädel des Mannes, dem er einen solchen Tod nie gewünscht hatte, auf ihn herab. Das grelle Licht von oben erparte ihm die Details. Um die Stäbe über ihm, die ihn gefangen hielten, hatten sich die Hände der jungen Frau gelegt. Einige Strähnen des schwarzen Haars hingen zu ihm hinab, doch ihr Kopf war nicht zu sehen. Ihm war entsetzlich übel, doch er schaffte es, den Breichreiz zu unterdrücken. Den Blick weiterhin auf ihre Hände gerichtet, setzte er sich auf. Der Boden war glitschig vom Blut. Er fror und musste erst den Schwindel niederkämpfen, ehe er sich zur Tür hinüberschleppte.

Der Schlüssel glitt geräuschlos ins Schloss. Ein leises Klicken, Knarren, die Tür gab einen dunklen Gang frei, der etwa fünf Meter weit in völlige Dunkelheit führte. Dann nichts mehr. Sackgasse. Alle abzweigenden Türen waren vermauert, der Staub lag zentimeterdick. Auf dem Boden vor ihm ein Schuhkarton, auf dem eine Haftnotiz klebte, und ein Polaroid-Foto. Ein Selbstportrait von Beth. Ihr Blick war traurig, das Make-Up von Tränen fortgeschwemmt, die Augen gerötet, ihr Haar unordentlich. Im Hintergrund war ein Schreibtisch zu erkennen, auf dem er zahllose Skizzen ein und des selben Gesichts ausmachte. Seines Gesichts.

Die Haftnotiz besagte: „Geheime Briefe an einen Engel." Es war Beths Handschrift. Thomas nahm den Karton mit zurück in sein Verließ, an den Ort, an dem sein Tod besiegelt war. Er ließ sich unter dem Türsturz nieder, wo er den Countdown nicht sehen musste und Beth im Blick behalten konnte.

Ein schweres, bedrückendes, aber auch erwartungsvolles Gefühl breitete sich in seiner Magengegend aus, als er den Deckel abhob. Zunächst eine weitere Nachricht – diesmal von Jigsaw. Er beglückwünschte ihn, es bis hierher geschafft zu haben. Danach folgten weitere Instruktionen. Thomas wurde schwindlig. Es war noch nicht vorbei.

Beth besaß den Schlüssel, der den Ausgang öffnete und die Mittel, ihn aus diesem Loch herauszuholen. Das Problem: Dieser Schlüssel befand sich in ihrem Mund, direkt unter ihrer Zunge. Um also an diesen Schlüssel heranzukommen, musste er entweder Beth dazu bringen, den Mund zu öffnen und ihre Zunge zu opfern, wie er in diesem Brief erfuhr, oder ihr seinen Schlüssel geben, der zum Schloss der Maske passte, damit sie sich selbst des Apparates entledigte. Er wusste nur nicht, wie weit er ihr trauen konnte. Wahrscheinlich würde sich dieses feige Weibstück mit beiden Schlüsseln auf und davon machen. Sie regte sich immer noch nicht. Wahrscheinlich ohnmächtig.

Seine Emotionslosigkeit erschreckte ihn. Seine ganze schreckliche, absurde Lage erschien ihm völlig normal, als hätte er nie etwas gemacht, als neben zerrissenen Leichen in dunklen Löchern zu sitzen und die geheimen Gedanken einer ihm im Grunde unbekannten Frau zu lesen. Er kicherte hysterisch. Ja, warum auch nicht? Warum nicht bis ans Ende seiner Tage hier sitzen und den Überresten eines Arschloches beim Verfaulen zusehen?

Kaltherzig überflog er Brief für Brief, doch erst die letzten beiden schafften es, seinen Geist dermaßen in Aufruhr zu bringen, dass er sie nocheinmal lesen musste. Der vorletzte, ebenfalls an ihn gerichtet, war voller Verzweiflung und Pathos und wahrscheinlich auch der Grund, warum er sich jetzt hier befand:

„Thomas,

Verräter, Verführer, Verlocker, verhasster Geliebter. Ich bitte dich: Antworte meinem Flehen, meinem verzweifelten Sehnen nach deiner Schönheit.

Du eiskalter Wärmequell, du meine Hoffnung auf nichts, lässt mich frieren, lässt mich warten, ewig warten und nie wirst du Antwort geben, weil du verweigerst, mich zu kennen. Zu gern würde ich dich in deiner Ganzheit lieben, doch du lässt mich nicht, lässt mich nicht und jagst mich fort in die Bruchstücke meiner wenigen Erinnerungen an die Zeit mit dir, in der du mich nicht sahst.

Oh, brennen möchte ich in deinen Armen, doch dieses Glück bleibt mir verwehrt und dir vielleicht erspart. Du tötest und du weißt es nicht, trennst langsam meinen Sinn von dieser Welt. Bist fort, bist weg, nicht mehr zu fassen, nicht zu sehen. Mein Atem stockt, das Bild deiner Augen lässt mich erstarren. Du, der du so voller Schönheit bist, siehst dich nicht selbst, du willst es nicht. Dein Spiegel möcht ich sein, du kalter Narziss. Dein Spiegel, in dem du dich mit dem Blick deiner immertraurigen Augen selbst ins Elysium der Lust heben kannst.

Ich bitte dich: Nimm mich nur einmal mit in deine Welt. Sie muss voller Zauber und Silberfunken sein, weil du in ihr weilst. Du Kind der erwachenden Sonne, sei mein nur einen Herzschlag lang, sei mein. Gib dich meinen Blicken hin, lass mich die Schönheit deiner Seele beflecken durch meine Hände. Sing für mich die Strophen der Epiphanie. Sei mein in meiner Liebe."

Das Blut schien ihm ob der Intensität dieser Worte in den Adern zu gefrieren. Er las den Brief, las ihn wieder und wieder, nur um letztlich zu begreifen, dass er nur um ihretwillen hier war. Der zweite Brief bestätigte seine Befürchtung. Es war Beths Bitte an Jigsaw.

„Es geht um einen jungen Mann namens Thomas. Ich habe ihn vor etwa drei Monaten kennengelernt. Bezüglich der Umstände dieses Kennenlernens genügt es zu wissen, dass wir damals beide in der selben Firma beschäftigt waren.

Ich schätze Thomas sehr, er ist eine der wenigen guten Seelen, denen ich bisher begegnet bin. Deshalb habe ich ihm vorgeschlagen, sich privat mit mir zu treffen. Er reagierte erschrocken, schien sich bei dem Gedanken daran, mit meiner Person allein zu sein, geradewegs zu fürchten. Er hat mich entsprechend ruppig abgewiesen. Falls Sie jetzt denken, ich giere nach Rache: mitnichten. Ich habe eingesehen, dass meine Maskenspielereien, Geheimniskrämerei und meine kleinen Lügengespinste nicht das sind, was es anderen Menschen leicht machen würde, auf mich positiv zu reagieren. Allzu schnell gerate ich in den Verdacht, etwas Böses zu wollen und Menschen zu quälen. Meine Bitte an Sie bezieht sich also auf eine Änderung meines Lebens. Helfen Sie mir, meine Maske zu brechen und mich zu zeigen wie ich bin."

Langsam begriff er. Es ging hierbei nur um sie. Nur um dieses schwache, blasse, schüchterne Mädchen dort oben, das ihn wie einen Gott verehrte. Er war nur Mittel zum Zweck. Er war für Jigsaw nur ein Werkzeug, um die Maske von ihrem Gesicht zu reissen.

Und er begriff auch, dass nur er dieses Werkzeug sein konnte, weil sie ihre Seele an ihn verkauft hatte. Ihre brennenden Worte der Leidenschaft an sich gedrückt, wartete er auf den Moment ihres Erwachens, während der Kummer in ihm wühlte und Reue sein Herz zerriss.


	11. Level 10

Level 10: Zusammenbruch

Beth lag da, als wäre sie bereits gestorben. Ihr Leib war schlaff, ihre Seele schmerzte entsetzlich. Sie hatte keine Kraft mehr, konnte sich nicht bewegen. Nicht einmal weinen konnte sie. Nur atmen. Nur fühlen.

Die Luft roch sauer, schwer. Nach Tod. Es war ein wilder, ursprünglicher Geruch, viel zu dunkel und zu gefährlich für Kerker aus kahlem Sichtbeton. Viel zu alt. Es war der Geruch des Triumphes. Der Geruch, der Raubtieren anhaftete.

Sie war sich nicht bewusst, dass die Zeit fortschritt, während sie vom Schmerz betäubt und gelähmt auf dem Boden lag, mit ihren Händen die Metallstreben des Käfigs zärtlich berührend. Ihre Gedanken wirbelten umher, als wären sie von einer plötzlich aufgetauchten Windhose erfasst worden. Mehr als einmal hörte sie das Rascheln von Papier aus dem Loch zu sich heraufdringen. Papier....

Aber.... Papier?? Mit einem Schlag kehrte die Kraft in ihre Glieder zurück. Sie fasste die Gitterstäbe fester und zog sich gerade so weit zum Rand des Lochs, bis es ihr möglich war, nach unten zu schauen. Beinahe erleichtert stellte sie fest, dass das Massaker, das in ihren Gedanken stattgefunden hatte, bei Weitem grausamer gewesen war als der Anblick, der sich ihr nun bot. Kirchners Leichnam war zumindest nicht vollständig zerrissen worden. Am Rand des Schlachtfeldes, unter dem Sturz der nun offenstehenden Tür, saß Thomas, über und über besudelt mit Blut und starrte ihr ebenso feindselig wie erwartungsvoll in die Augen. In seinen Händen, auf seinem Schoß, auf dem Boden um ihn herum lagen all die geheimen, herzzereissend sehnsuchtsschwangeren Liebesbriefchen und Meditationen, die sie in den vergangenen drei Monaten über ihn niedergeschrieben hatte. Dinge, die niemals dafür ersonnen waren, von ihm gesehen zu werden.

Die Scham, die in ihr aufstieg, zwang sie, das Gesicht abzuwenden.

„Sieh... mich an!", krächzte Thomas. Das Sprechen tat entsetzlich weh, doch er musste das jetzt ein für allemal klären. Schuld, Schmerz, Angst spiegelten sich deutlich in ihrem Blick, als sie sich wieder ihm zuwandte. Er hob den Brief an Jigsaw hoch.

„War das hier dein Ernst?"

Sie nickte zaghaft.

„Und das hier?" Ihr leidenschaftlichster Brief hob sich mit seiner Linken ihrem Gesicht entgegen.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich. Ein Nicken brachte sie zwar nicht mehr zustande, doch die Panik, die sich nun in ihren Zügen breitmachte, die Schamesröte und das zornige Pochen der Adern an ihren Schläfen, sprachen Bände.

„Diese Person, dieser Thomas, der dir so viel bedeutet, das bin nicht ich. Du hast etwas in mir gesehen, das ich nicht bin."

Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen. Irgendwo, tief in seinem Inneren, schmerzte es ihn doch, ihr das antun zu müssen. Die Schandmaske sah aus, als hätte man ihr ein unglaublich hässliches Bollwerk vors Gesicht gemauert. Die Tränen auf ihrem Gesicht ließen sie nur noch zerbrechlicher, nur noch besiegter aussehen.

„Ich hoffe, dass dir zu dem Zeitpunkt, als du den Brief an Jigsaw schriebst, bereits klar war, dass das Selbstmord ist."

Ihr Blick geisterte zu Kirchners Leiche hinüber. Nein, nicht Selbstmord. Fremdgesteuerter Amoklauf.

„Du hättest auch anders sterben können, ohne so viel Leid zu verursachen. Du hättest still gehen können. Warum das hier?"

Das Maß war voll. Zitternd, bebend brach Beth zusammen, ihr ersticktes Schluchzen peitschte ihren Leib. Sie wälzte sich auf den Rücken und presste die Hände auf ihre Ohren. Ihr Kopf kam auf den Gitterstäben zum Liegen; das Schloss, das die grausige Maske auf ihrem Gesicht hielt, war nun in Thomas' Reichweite. Er zögerte keinen Augenblick. Nur unter großen Anstrengungen gelang es ihm, das Schlüsselchen in das zugehörige Loch zu schieben und zu drehen. Die junge Frau erstarrte.

Ihre Hände tasteten sich nur unendlich langsam zu ihrem Hinterkopf vor. Kein Riegel mehr, kein Schloss. Keine Folter. Das Zittern ihrer Hände ließ die Scharniere der Maske klappern, als sie sie abnahm. Ihre Zunge war taub, ihre Kiefermuskulatur völlig verkrampft. Als sie den Mechanismus erblickte, der aus ihrem Mund glitt, erbrach sie bittere Galle. Keine Klingen, keine Rasiermesser – Suppenlöffel, deren Kanten vollkommen stumpf waren. Dazu starke Stahlfedern, weitere Scharniere und Hebel und viel Rost, und fertig war ein Mundstück, das optisch an den Bastard aus wildgewordener Geflügelschere und Streckbank erinnerte. Ein lächerlich kleiner Bolzen war zwischen die Schneideflächen gerutscht und verhinderte den Verlust von Beths Zunge. Panisch stieß sie das Ding von sich, kroch zurück, weg von dem Loch und all dem Blut und diesen schrecklich anklagenden Augen.

Stunden waren verstrichen. Stunden, die Beth mit Flucht verbracht hatte. Flucht vor Thomas, Flucht vor ihren Gedanken, Flucht vor sich selbst. Sie kauerte an der Ausgangstür fernab von den Geräuschen, die der lebende Körper ihres Mitgefangenen verursachte. Unter der Stahltür zog ein schwacher Lufthauch herein, ließ sie frösteln. Beth nagte an ihren Fingernägeln und wiegte sich sacht hin und her im verzweifelten Versuch, einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen.

Vertrauen, Selbstrettung, Verrat, Moral, Folter, Dilemma – das waren nur einige der Begriffe, die in ihrem Geist einen Ringeltanz vollführten. Manchmal bildeten sie Ketten, manchmal ballten sie sich zusammen, um ein völlig neues Wort zu formen, doch meistens herrschte allgemeines Gedränge und Gepurzel.

Die junge Frau schlug die Hände vors Gesicht. Ein Abgrund von Möglichkeiten hatte sich vor ihr aufgetan. Sie konnte Thomas befreien, sie hatte den Schlüssel, der hier alle Türen öffnete. Sie hatte aus dem Bauplan der Lagerhalle erfahren, dass ein Gang zum Verließ hinunterführte, sie wusste auch, wo der Einstieg war, doch letztendlich wusste sie nicht, ob sie noch einmal den Mut aufbringen konnte, den eine erneute Auseinandersetzung mit Thomas und ihrem Gewissen voraussetzte.

Ihr graute vor Thomas Blick. So viel Hass, so viel Abscheu, so viel... Mitleid wollte sie nie wieder sehen. Vor allem nicht in seinen Augen. Dieser eine, letzte Blick war ihr in Mark und Bein gefahren. Obwohl ihr das warme Blut noch immer übers Kinn gelaufen war, hatte es sich angefühlt, als quelle Eiswasser aus ihren Adern. Nachdenklich drehte Beth das Schlüsselchen zwischen ihren vor Kälte starren Fingern. Wie wahrscheinlich war es, dass Thomas mit ihr kooperieren würde? Zwangsläufig musste er ihr gegenüber massive Rachegelüste hegen, nach allem, was er aus Jigsaws Instruktionen und den Briefen über sie erfahren hatte. Er kannte sie kaum, er ging davon aus, dass sie wohl gewusst haben musste, was mit ihm geschehen würde. Kooperation schien vor diesem Hintergrund nahezu ausgeschlossen. Andererseits wäre es durchaus möglich, dass er sich soweit beherrschen konnte, die Befriedigung seiner Rachsucht auf später zu vertagen und mit ihr zusammen einen Ausweg zu suchen. Möglich, dass sie dann eines Tages zu Bett gehen und nie mehr aufwachen würde, weil ein Messer in ihrer Brust steckte. Falls sie überhaupt hier rauskamen.

Thomas wartete geduldig. Inzwischen konnte er ihren Liebesbrief auswendig aufsagen, so oft hatte er ihn gelesen. Er musste zugeben, dass er, je länger er darüber nachdachte, ziemlich idiotisch reagiert hatte. Damals, als sie ihn gefragt hatte. Nur um ein gottverdammtes Portrait. Es hätte ihn vielleicht ein, zwei Stunden in einem Café gekostet, ein bisschen Smalltalk und die Sache wäre gegessen gewesen. Hätte er damals nur gewusst, welche Kettenreaktion sein Nein nur auslösen würde...

Er hörte Schritte. Leise, unsicher, verstohlen. Endlich kam sie zurück. Ihr Gesicht war verheult. Stumm stand sie oben am Rand des Loches und zupfte an ihren Fingern herum.

„Es tut mir leid.", sagte sie leise. „Ich wusste nicht, dass er dich so tief mit hineinzieht. Ich..." Sie sah weg. Wieder Schweigen.

Nun brach er es: „Vertraust du mir?"

Ihre Augen wurden groß, ihre Hände krallten sich im Stoff des blutbefleckten Shirts fest, das sie trug. Sie wusste keine Antwort.

"Vertraust du mir?" Seine Frage zerrte nur noch eindringlicher an ihr.

"Du... musst mich hassen", sagte sie leise.

"Das habe ich dich nicht gefragt. Ich muss wissen, ob du mir vertraust."

Sie nickte nur zaghaft.

"Dann lass mich hier raus."

Ein Schritt zurück. Dann noch einer. Sie verschwand aus seinem Blickfeld. Stille. Sein eigener Atem dröhnte ihm in den Ohren.

"Hey!" Seine Stimme schien unnatürlich laut von den Wänden zu ihm zurückzuprallen. Resigniert starrte er auf die Schachtel mit den Briefen, nahm das Polaroidfoto wieder zur Hand. Ihre verheulten Augen starrten ihn an. Plötzlich erschrak er, als er sah, dass die Emotion in diesem Blick nicht im Liebeskummer ihren Ursprung hatte, wie er zuerst angenommen hatte, sondern vielmehr im Zorn. Er sah sich den Schreibtisch genauer an. Immer wieder sein Gesicht, auf allen Zeichnungen zwar erkennbar, aber nirgends wirklich er. Zerknüllte Blätter waren andeutungsweise auf dem Fußboden zu sehen. Die meisten der Zeichnungen waren durchgestrichen. Am Rand des Bildes, sehr schlecht zu erkennen, befand sich ein Blatt, das er mittlerweile nur zu gut kannte. Ihr letzter Brief an ihn.

"Du warst nicht wirklich in mich verliebt, nicht wahr?", fragte er leise in die Leere.

"Nein, war ich nicht", murmelte sie nach einigen Augenblicken des Schweigens. "Ich war.... wie besessen." Ihre Stimme klang hohl und leer. Ganz anders als damals in der Fabrik. Damals war sie zwar ebenso leise gewesen, aber es hatten Töne mitgeschwungen, die dieser stillen, tiefgründigen Person eine geradezu paradox dämonische Menschlichkeit verliehen hatten. Jetzt jedoch klang sie wie ein Automat. So kalt hatte er noch nie einen Menschen erlebt.

"Ich weiß...", sagte sie und schwieg einen Moment, ehe sie fortfuhr: "...dass ich das niemals hätte tun dürfen. Jigsaw auf deine Fährte setzen. Doch ich wollte die Wahrheit sagen. Ihm. Damit er versteht, was ich meine. Es war so bitter... immer dieser Drang, die Erinnerung an deine Schönheit. Ich musste dich malen - und konnte es nicht."

Er trat an den Rand des Loches und hielt mit zitternder Hand das Foto hoch. "Meinst du das hier?"

Sie ließ sich über ihm auf die Knie sinken und nahm das Bild entgegen. Ihre unglaublich helle Haut kontrastierte heftig mit seiner eigenen, obwohl er selbst nicht gerade sonnengebräunt war. Langsam ließ er den Arm wieder sinken und sah zu ihr auf, betrachtete ihre Gesichtszüge, während sie den Schnappschuss studierte. Sie lächelte ein schales, kraftloses Lächeln und sagte mit bitterer Stimme: "Ja, genau das. Einen Engel gesehen zu haben, oder besser: Einer Muse ins Angesicht geblickt zu haben, die sich einem verweigert. Das ist der Abend bevor ich hier erwacht bin. Ich erinnere mich nur noch an den Blitz." Sie schnaubte. "Drei verdammte Monate lang habe ich nichts anderes mehr zeichnen können als dich."

Er wusste keine Antwort. Es wäre alles so viel einfacher gewesen, wenn sie einfach unglücklich verliebt gewesen wäre. Wie er hiermit umgehen sollte, war ihm ein Rätsel.

„Weißt du eigentlich, wie bitter das ist? Wenn einem das Einzige, das man sicher beherrscht wegen so etwas unter den Füßen weggerissen wird. Und das, wenn man am Anfang eines Designstudiums steht, bei dem man vor allem auf Ideen angewiesen ist. Aber natürlich weißt du das nicht..."

Sie blickte ihn an. Ihr Blick war fest, kalt. Schneidend. Er versuchte, seine zunehmende Nervosität unter diesem Blick nicht zu zeigen. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass man sich in der Hölle geborgen fühlen könnte." Damit wandte sie sich um und ließ ihn stehen.


End file.
